NO TE PUEDO PERDER
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Una serie de pesadillas le muestran a Marinette la fácil que puede ser perder a su compañero en las batallas contra los akumas, dejándola con una sensación amarga que oprime su pecho. Ante los extraños sucesos solo tiene un pensamiento claro: no puede perder a Chat Noir. Portada por: LadyDoptera. Ilustrador: no encontrado.
1. Chapter 1

Ladybug fue liberada de las cadenas electrónicas que Lady Wifi había puesto sobre sus manos antes de desaparecer, dejando a la azabache en la cocina, a sabiendas de que sus acciones eran transmitidas a todo París. No perdió tiempo e invocó su Amuleto Encantado, importándole poco que su transformación acabaría a los pocos minutos y que su identidad podría ser descubierta.

Obtuvo como objeto lleno de la buena suerte que la caracterizaba una cena precalentada para microondas, no tuvo que pensarlo mucho antes de meterlo en aquel aparato para el que estaba destinado, sin quitar el envoltorio de aluminio.

Llevándola hasta la puerta del cuarto refrigerante donde se encontraba Chat Noir prisionero y tiritando de frío, completamente segura de que así rescataría al chico. Pero algo salió mal.

El microondas explotó antes de tiempo, evitando que la puerta se abriera; ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que había pasado, la buena suerte de Ladybug los había defraudado.

—¿Ladybug? P-por f-favor... ayúdame.

La azabache observó todo lo que había a su alrededor en la cocina del hotel, deseando encontrar algo que la ayudara con aquel impedimento, sin embargo, no tuvo éxito. El único objeto que podía ayudarla se encontraba ahora inservible.

—¡Chat Noir, resiste! —sin saber qué más hacer, empezó a forcejear con la puerta del frigorífico, más esta no se movió ni un milímetro.

Ladybug sintió como las lágrimas se le escapaban, escuchando como poco a poco su compañero de batallas hablaba cada vez más bajo y como los golpes contra la puerta iban disminuyendo su fuerza.

Continuó forcejeando con la puerta, a pesar de que a cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más desesperada. Pues las suplicas de Chat Noir habían disminuido su volumen, hasta que se volvieron inexistentes.

Y fue ahí cuando la chica lo entendió, no importaba ya si lograba abrir la puerta, porque el cuerpo de su amigo se encontraría congelado y ni los paramédicos ni la magia que la rodeaba podría cambiar aquel hecho.

Todo había acabado para el chico detrás de la máscara negra, todo por su culpa.

Entonces despertó, levantándose de golpe con la respiración agitada en medio de su habitación; con un gran alivio que empezaba a calentar su corazón al entender que se había tratado de una jugarreta de su imaginación.

Aun así, no pudo evitar preocuparse, si bien la idea de defraudar a Chat Noir era algo en lo que había pensado esporádicamente, estos nunca se habían presentado ante ella a través de sus sueños y mucho menos ante la clara idea de verlo perder la vida por una equivocación suya.

El reloj marcaba las 2:40 de la madrugada y a su lado, Tikki dormía tranquilamente, ajena a las ideas que en ese momento rondaban su cabeza.

¨Fue un mal sueño y nada más¨ se dijo mentalmente, acomodándose nuevamente sobre su cama. Y aunque intento reconciliar el sueño, este no volvió.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos su cabeza le advertía que recibiría un sueño igual al anterior, incomodándola.

Así pasaron los minutos, hasta que una canción que funcionaba como alarma se dejó escuchar desde su teléfono celular al tiempo que su pequeña amiga despertaba.

—Marinette, ya levántate —Decía la kwami mientras apagaba la alarma.

Sus ojos que antes se encontraban entrecerrados se abrieron por completo al ver a su portadora levantándose rápidamente y sin quejarse.

—Buenos días Tikki.

La chica se dirigió al baño sin esperar una contestación, dispuesta a darse una ducha rápida que le quitara el cansancio de la cara y sin evitar pensar que esa era una mala forma de comenzar la semana.

El día en la escuela fue largo, en su cabeza podía escuchar un agudo silbido interminable que la hacían tener un gesto molesto, por el cual se había ganado una mirada curiosa por más de un profesor.

Fue hasta que Alya le habló que se dio cuenta que el receso había comenzado, incluso, que el día escolar había concluido. Estaba a punto de dirigirse a su casa, con la idea clara de tomar una siesta hasta que su amiga la detuvo.

—Marinette, ¿a dónde vas? Tenemos el trabajo de historia.

La chica de ojos color cielo la vio inquisitivamente, mientras que la morena y un par de chicos la veían con ojos preocupados.

—¿El trabajo de historia? —Realmente no sabía de qué le estaba hablando su mejor amiga.

—Nos acaban de asignar una exposición sobre alguna obra representativa del romanticismo, ¿no lo escuchaste? —Quien le preguntaba era su amigo Nino mientras le regalaba una sonrisa divertida dado su despiste.

—S-sí, claro... ¿Vamos a la biblioteca entonces? —El grupo de amigos asintió, los chicos tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron su camino.

Al parecer el trabajo tendría que realizarlo con Alya, Adrien y Nino; sorprendiéndose al notar la presencia del rubio que hasta ahora le había pasado desapercibida, a pesar de que él no había quitado su mirada de ella.

Ya en la biblioteca y tras una conversación en la que la azabache no participo, Alya y Nino se levantaron de la mesa que habían tomado para buscar los libros que necesitaban.

—Marinette —Fue la voz del rubio que le hizo recordar que estaba realizando un trabajo escolar —¿estás bien? Nosotros podemos avanzar el trabajo. No creo que a Alya y a Nino les moleste si te ausentas.

A pesar del dolor de cabeza pudo notar la genuina preocupación en la voz masculina, enterneciéndola.

—Estoy bien Adrien —Sus palabras fueron dichas naturalmente —Solo tuve una mala noche —Sonrió de lado, obteniendo una sonrisa del contrario.

Cuando Alya y Nino regresaron Marinette se obligó a poner atención a lo que tenían que hacer, no podía dejar que un escenario producto de su imaginación tuviera tanta importancia. Seguramente hoy se acostaría a dormir y tendría un sueño que le acelerará el corazón con Adrien como protagonista, en vez del chico disfrazado de gato.

* * *

¿Alguien esta sufriendo un dejavu? Si es así, no se preocupen, es completamente normal.

Ya estoy de vuelta en casa, pero hoy debo pasar la noche en vela (alguien debe estar al pendiente de nuestra querida paciente). Mi idea era escribir AL DESCUBIERTO, pero no confió mucho en mi en estos momentos. XD

Así que me dije: arregla uno de los fics que borraste, debe ser más fácil que escribir desde un resumen de cinco renglones.

Si alguien no entiende lo que digo: lo siento mucho. XD

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	2. Chapter 2

La semana siguió su curso, volviéndose cada vez más y más pesada para Marinette que había descansado brevemente a causa de los malos sueños que no la dejaban tranquila. Ahora se podían ver unas visibles ojeras rosas debajo de sus ojos color cielo.

Agradecía mentalmente que Hawk Moth se hubiese tomado unas vacaciones, no se imaginaba peleando contra nadie en ese estado; había dejado pasar hasta los comentarios malcriados de Chloé y sin notar que el chico que se sentaba frente a ella la había defendido en más de una ocasión.

Y es que la situación con sus compañeros le importaba poco dados los sueños que eran cada vez peor que el anterior.

El martes soñó como en la pelea contra Quiebratiempo el cuerpo de Chat Noir desaparecía en el aire después de que la chica en patines se dirigiera al pasado. El miércoles fue la pelea contra Jugador, donde el rubio se encontraba luchando arduamente hasta que por un descuido tropezó y se convirtió en energía suficiente para que el mecha del chico subiera al nivel cuatro, volviéndose invencible.

La peor había sido la más reciente, pues Animan se había hecho presente transformado en una pantera negra, la azabache despertó gritando al ver que su compañero había caído presa de la cadena alimenticia, regalándole una imagen sumamente gráfica.

No era fácil ignorar el cuero negro manchado de aquel liquido rojo.

Para los padres de Marinette esta situación no era ajena, pero siempre que le preguntaban a su hija por sus sueños recibían como respuesta un "no lo recuerdo" como respuesta.

No le gustaba mentir, pero no sabía cómo explicar que se encontraba soñando con la perdida de Chat Noir y porqué ese pensamiento le causaba tanto temor. Agradeció que sus padres no insistieran, mientras que ellos esperaban que, lo que sea que aquejara a su hija, terminara pronto.

Marinette sabía que ninguna de esas situaciones era real y pensaba que su compañero se encontraba bien, disfrutando de esa racha sin akumas que estaban viviendo; aun así no podía evitar preguntarse si se encontraría bien.

Ahora más que nunca estaba molesta consigo misma al no poder rectificar aquella idea, si supiera quién es su compañero podría buscarlo y asegurarse que se encontraba bien y que sus sueños no eran una clase de premonición o algo por el estilo; de esas que las personas tienen y aseguran que con ellas saben si sus seres queridos se encontraban en un buen o mal momento.

Cada día le daba la impresión que las noches se hacían más largas con el fin de torturarla con todas aquellas ideas.

—Ladybug y Chat Noir no lograron ganar esta vez y París se vio envuelta en un apagón total mientras se dejaba escuchar la risa de Hawk Moth quien se mostraba victorioso en frente de la torre Eiffel y yo estaba muerta de miedo pues sabía que todos nos encontrábamos condenados.

Los ojos de la azabache se abrieron como platos, la voz de su amiga la había regresado a la realidad, la cual se había quebrado al llegar al final de aquella idea. Alya tenía la vista baja y las manos vueltas puños sobre sus piernas, Marinette no tardo en abrazarla intentando calmar a la morena.

—Te juro chica que ha sido la peor pesadilla que he tenido nunca.

Al poco tiempo se encontró temblando al igual que su amiga tras asimilar lo que le había contado.

Aquella había sido una gran revelación, se recriminó por ser tan egoísta al pensar solo en Chat Noir y no poner atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su amiga la necesitaba... París la necesitaba. Debía calmarse, o el sueño de Alya no tardaría en volverse realidad.

El receso terminó y la futura periodista notó que su amiga continuaba extraña, había pensado en cuestionarla, pero imagino que recibiría la misma respuesta que los días anteriores: "no he descansado bien", acompañada de una sonrisa cansada que buscaba tranquilizarla, sin imaginar que esta acción tenía el resultado contrario.

Vio cómo Marinette movía sus ojos con rapidez, pero no le pregunto nada. Sabia de sobra que su amiga era una chica muy testaruda y que había cosas que por más que ella preguntara no obtendría respuesta.

No era como cuando hablaban sobre Adrien, su familia o algo relacionado con el diseño. Ese tipo de temas que le calentaban el corazón no los ocultaba a pesar de que había cosas que esconder. Pero los otros temas, los que le aterraban no los soltaba ni lo haría, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Así era Marinette.

Lo que Alya no esperaba es que en ese momento la azabache buscara insistentemente las conversaciones que iban concluyendo a su alrededor; sin esperarlo había caído ante ella la pieza de un rompecabezas que no estaba consiente de estar resolviendo.

"Es mi peor miedo".

"Nunca imagine algo tan aterrador".

"Mi mamá me despertó al escucharme, quejándome entre sueños".

—Alya, adelántate ¿sí? Necesito ir al baño —Marinette no espero respuesta y corrió a los sanitarios que por suerte se encontraban solos. —Tikki, ¿escuchaste eso?

La pequeña rojiza se asomó desde el bolso de la chica.

—Si Marinette, posiblemente sea causa de un akuma —Aquello no le gusto a la azabache.

—Un akuma que utiliza tus sueños para mostrarte lo que más temes... —La kwami se quedó observando a su portadora, ni siquiera a ella le había contado sobre sus sueños —pero ¿desde cuándo? ¿Por qué no ataco directamente como los otros?

—La naturaleza de un akuma varia por la persona a quien poseen y su personalidad, su forma de actuar debe tener relación con la causa de la akumatización.

Tikki volvió a esconderse, dando a entender que era momento de regresar a su salón y pensar en lo que se había dicho ese jueves.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette se obligó a prestar atención a sus compañeros, una cansada Rose descansaba en su pupitre mientras que Juleka acariciaba su espalda intentando reconfortarla en lo que llegaba la profesora Bustier a dar su clase; la azabache se acercó a las chicas, necesitaba saber si sus sospechas eran correctas.

—Hola Juleka —Saludó en un susurro a la chica que vestía de negro intentando no molestar el descanso de la chica rubia —¿Rose está bien?

—Está un poco cansada, en estos últimos días ha tenido sueños muy raros.

La respuesta sorprendió a la adolescente, Juleka solía hablar solo lo necesario y menos que eso; tener una conversación larga con ella era algo que solo Rose lograba, de otro modo era una muestra de que algo le preocupaba.

—¿Sueños raros? ¿Hablas de pesadillas? —la chica de mechas moradas asintió —¿Desde cuándo? ¿Te ha contado algo sobre ellos?

Juleka desvió su mirada a la rubia con un semblante lleno de preocupación, decidiéndose si contestar o no.

—Desde el Martes; me dijo que... —Rose se levantó de golpe para sorpresa de las féminas, tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas; su mejor amiga la jaló hacia ella y la abrazó dulcemente.

—Fue horrible Juleka, fue horrible.

La rubia habló entrecortadamente, pero lo suficientemente alto como para que Marinette logrará escucharla. Marinette decidió regresar a su lugar y seguir observando, en el rostro de Max se asomaban unas ojeras bastante marcadas mientras intentaba bostezar disimuladamente sin mucho éxito.

Del mismo modo notó que Sabrina intentaba mantenerse despierta y atenta a lo que sea que Chloé le estuviera pidiendo.

La profesora Bustier por fin llego al salón, pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza antes de comenzar su clase que para sorpresa de Alya, Marinette presto atención. Pero la atención de la azabache no estaba en la clase, estaba en la mujer que, a pesar de estar perfectamente maquillada, mantenía sus ojos pequeños y rojos.

Las clases terminaron antes de lo esperado, todos salían poco a poco del salón de clases mientras hablaban con sus amigos sobre lo que podrían hacer el día de mañana.

—Alya, necesito preguntarte algo.

La voz firme y poco cariñosa de Marinette hicieron voltear a la aludida y a los chicos que solían sentarse frente a ellas, cosa que pasó desapercibida por el par de amigas que se dirigía a la salida sin decir una palabra.

—¿Qué tramaran esas dos? —Preguntó Nino a su amigo al notar que su atención estaba en las acciones de las chicas.

—No lo sé...

La voz del rubio fue apenas un murmullo, estaba preocupado por su primera amiga en esa escuela; hace algunas semanas había empezado a actuar raro, ya no tartamudeaba frente a él y podía jurar que faltaba algo en su mirada pero no sabía qué.

La semana actual no lo estaba ayudando, la azabache le había contado que no estaba descansando bien pero no le dijo la razón de ello ¿qué podía preocuparla tanto?

Ver a la chica que solía estar siempre animada y brindando una sonrisa sincera a las personas a su alrededor con un semblante serio y con tanto cansancio era algo que no le gustaba al rubio.

Mientras tanto Nino se limitó a ver a su amigo sumergido en sus pensamientos, lo conocía bastante bien; lo suficiente para saber que estaba pensando en Marinette y que era lo suficientemente despistado para no unir las piezas que él y Alya ya habían colocado en su lugar al darse cuenta de la situación.

Para ellos estaba claro y lo habían dialogado como si se tratara de un tema de interés mundial, buscando pros y contras respecto al nuevo cambio de la azabache respecto al rubio, pensando en lo que pudo haber hecho Adrien y realizando más de una teoría respecto a por qué estaba pasando ahora y no antes o mejor después.

El moreno solo podía sentirse triste, su amigo estaba perdiendo a una chica estupenda y no se estaba enterado de nada. Deseaba contárselo; sentarlo en ese momento sin importarle las posibles actividades del chico, sacar una libreta y explicarle con palitos y bolitas de ser necesario lo que era evidente.

Quería empujarlo en dirección a Marinette. Quizás con la suficiente suerte el rubio se sentiría confundido respecto a esa información y con todavía más suerte se encontraría con sentimientos que correspondieran los de la chica.

No es que a Nino le gustaran los cuentos de hadas como el que se montaba en su cabeza al pensar en esa posibilidad, el problema era que le resultaba todo muy claro. Si Adrien tenía alguna duda, era porque no la veía sólo como una amiga.

Pero había algo que lo detenía a realizar aquella faena y esa era Alya, si la chica se enteraba lo iba a hacer sufrir y mucho.

Las cosas podían ser más sencillas, pero la chica era necia con la idea de que Marinette debía dar el primer paso; a veces no entendía a las mujeres ¿qué tenía de malo empujarlos un poco para estar juntos?

—Hey bro, ¿nos vamos? —Adrien dio un pequeño salto al escuchar al moreno.

—S-sí, vámonos Nino —El rubio se rasco la nuca al darse cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

Ambos chicos salieron, intentando dejar de lado el tema de las chicas a pesar de que ambos se cuestionaban al respecto.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Estas completamente segura?

La pregunta de Marinette era insistente, las chicas se encontraban en la habitación de la de ojos color cielo, conversaron lo correctamente necesario con los señores Dupain antes de que empezara el interrogatorio. Alya pensaba que se trataba de algo serio, pero no fue hasta que su amiga empezó a hablar que el tema le pareció de lo más innecesario.

—Ya te dije que sí, ¿por qué tanta insistencia?

Alya estaba empezando a molestarse; le había contado sobre su pesadilla porque necesitaba contárselo a alguien, no fue fácil procesarlo y que su amiga insistiera tanto en preguntar si de verdad creía que era su mayor temor la estaba sacando de quicio.

—Y sí… —La azabache sabía que estaba explorando territorio peligroso con su amiga al hablar de ese tema. —¿Y si se trata de un akuma?

Si no llevaba la conversación de buen modo podría ser descubierta y lo sabía, pero en ese momento era lo último que le importaba, sabía que podía confiar en Alya y en ese momento lo que más necesitaba era que alguien le dijera que no estaba paranoica.

—¿Un akuma? —La morena sonó divertida —¿Por qué crees que puede ser un akuma? —La chica de ojos color cielo tomo una libreta de su escritorio y empezó a escribir con la primera pluma que se encontró.

—Tú, Rose, Sabrina, Max, yo... y no sé cuántas personas escuche en el receso hablando de pesadillas —Decía esto mientras garabateaba en la libreta los nombres de sus compañeros —Le pregunte a Juleka por qué Rose estaba tan cansada, cuando me estaba explicando Rose despertó diciendo que había sido horrible y no pude preguntar más, —a un lado de los nombres, escribía rápidamente y casi ilegible las palabras ¨pesadillas¨ y ¨peor temor¨ —Tú me has dicho que es ¨tu peor miedo¨ y yo no he soñado con conejitos y dulces precisamente.

La morena veía con cierta incredulidad a su amiga que realizaba un dibujo rápido en la libreta mientras hablaba sumamente rápido como si de otro modo perdiera el hilo de su idea, cuestionándose mentalmente de qué tratarían sus pesadillas.

—Al menos que Freddy Kruguer sea real —Decía la azabache al terminar su dibujo de dicho personaje de películas de terror —La única razón que se me ocurre es que sea un akuma —Decía para dibujar una mariposa negra en su libreta para después mirar a Alya.

—¿No crees que estas exagerando? —A la chica le estaba costando seguir la conversación, había sido demasiada información la que le había soltado Marinette —Puede ser una coincidencia.

—Estaría de acuerdo si solo fueran un par de personas —su tono de voz era seguro.

—En todo caso no creo que debas preocuparte, seguramente Ladybug ya está haciendo algo al respecto —la morena estaba segura de eso, pero no podía evitar recordar lo que había pasado en su sueño, pero su cara se iluminó en un momento —¡Eso significa que puedo hablar de esto en mi Ladyblog!

—¿Crees que es lo más sensato? —Marinette empezó a ponerse nerviosa —No sabemos cuánto lleva esto, quizás Ladybug quiere que se mantenga en secreto... ya sabes, para no aterrar a las personas o algo.

La morena dudo por un segundo ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Supongo que tienes razón... en fin, tendré que estar atenta; seguramente está cerca de resolver todo esto y yo debo publicarlo.

Alya le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amiga por mostrarle la posibilidad de que la situación fuera creada por un akuma, si bien no pensaba postear nada en ese momento si podía empezar a redactar la teoría de su amiga; se dirigió a la trampilla de la habitación.

—¡Nos vemos mañana Marinette! —y sin decir más, desapareció.

Marinette realizo sus tareas, cenó con sus padres que no podían evitar el incremento en su preocupación al notar cada vez más marcadas las ojeras de su hija y regresó a su habitación para intentar dormir.

Tikki fue la primera en ir a descansar mientras que la azabache se sentó frente a su computador con la excusa de que necesitaba un momento a solas.

La chica de ojos color cielo dejo escapar un suspiro mientras observaba sus propios garabatos, se sentía más tranquila al saber que Alya había creído su teoría, eso significaba que era razonable y que no estaba imaginando cosas por culpa del cansancio.

Estaba a punto de cumplirse cinco días con aquellas pesadillas que no le permitían descansar y no se fiaba mucho de lo que hacía o pensaba. Necesitaba una tercera opinión fuera de la de Tikki y la suya y poder hablar con Alya al respecto era el norte que necesitaba.

Aun así, había algo que no la dejaba tranquila, ¿por qué soñaba con Chat Noir? Era su compañero, confiaba ciegamente en él, la había protegido en más de una ocasión y estaba completamente segura que si no fuera por él no sería capaz de realizar sus actividades como superheroína, pero aun así no se explicaba por qué.

Podría soñar que su familia y amigos la dejaban sola, pensar en cómo sería confesársele a Adrien y que este le dijera que nunca la iba a amar o, como le sucedió a Alya, soñar que defraudaba a París. Esos pensamientos detenían la respiración de la azabache, pero sus sueños con Chat estrujaban su corazón provocándole un dolor indescriptible.

Seguramente le estaba dando mucha importancia ¿no? es decir, no es que estuviera enamorada de su compañero o algo así.

Aquella idea la hizo reír, era absurdo que ella después de tantos coqueteos ¨cayera en las garras de minino¨ como él solía decir. Probablemente Alya exageraba al decir que ese era su mayor temor, después de todo, para Marinette no era un secreto que la morena solía exagerar... sí, seguramente eso debe ser.

—¿Marinette? —La voz de Tikki la sacó de sus pensamientos —¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

La pregunta de su kwami la confundió.

—¿De qué hablas Tikki? —decía mientras dirigía su vista a la pequeña, que se posaba sobre el mouse de la computadora para que la pantalla encendiera y mostrarle la hora a la azabache.

—Son las seis de la mañana —los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos ¿en qué momento se esfumó la noche? —¿Estás bien? —La pequeña se sorprendió al notar el rostro de su portadora.

—S-sí, estoy bien, me daré una ducha —sin decir más Marinette tomo sus cosas antes de salir de su habitación para dirigirse al baño, ir a la escuela ese día iba a ser algo complicado.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	5. Chapter 5

Los sueños son un asunto raro, se dice que son manifestaciones mentales que evocan sucesos relacionados de algún modo con la realidad de la persona que los tiene.

Puede tratarse de un recuerdo o algún hecho que quieres ignorar en tu realidad, pero que los sueños te lo hacen ver.

El tema de los sueños tiene a Psicólogos y Esotéricos hablando por igual, pues no paran de decir que tienen un significado y existen infinidad de libros con fuentes de dudosa verosimilitud que afirman que soñar que estas en un funeral es un buen o mal presagio dependiendo de quién sea el funeral y tu ubicación en aquella historia.

Pero algo que Armand Revê no entiende y nunca entenderá es porqué existen estas historias sobre los sueños y se olvidan de las pesadillas. Hablar de estas siempre recae en la misma respuesta ¨es una respuesta desagradable, causada por la ansiedad o el temor de que algo ocurra¨ pero nada más.

Desde que Armand puede recordar, a tenido pesadillas; despertando a media noche, sudando y agitado como si hubiera corrido un maratón.

Al principio sus malos sueños eran muy típicos, soñaba que algo desconocido vivía bajo su cama y estaba esperando un descuido suyo para atraparlo cuando estaba más vulnerable.

Pero sus sueños no acababan cuando el monstruo lo atrapaba, después era llevado al interior de su guarida polvosa y que estaba decorada con algún calcetín o juguete perdido y olvidado. Sintiendo fervientemente las toscas garras que rasguñaban su piel, antes de comérselo.

Porque a pesar de que el hocico del monstruo salían gruñidos indescifrables, él sabía perfectamente que aquel ser lo quería como bocadillo nocturno.

Las figuras de autoridad en su vida le repetían lo mismo ¨es solo un mal sueño¨, ¨pronto se te pasará¨ pero Armand contaba ya con 35 años y las pesadillas sólo habían empeorado. Y a pesar que había aprendido a identificar cuando estaba soñando o no, estos no se volvían menos aterradores.

Cada vez eran más siniestros, siempre analizados por el propio Armand al despertar para identificar el punto absurdo en ellos y desecharlos por fin de su cabeza, pero él podía jurar que cada vez tenían menos imperfecciones.

El mundo de las pesadillas era más real cada día y estaba empezando a pasarle factura, Las entradas en su cabellera oscura eran cada vez más notorias, sus ojos violetas tendían a verse fríos por sus marcadas y oscuras ojeras; tenía unas manos grandes y eran perceptibles sus venas en ellas.

A cada lugar al que iba solía recibir más de una mirada incomoda, sabía que las personas disfrutaban de su atuendo y buen porte pero que no podían evitar la mueca de desagrado al ver su cara.

Y no es que Armand no fuera atractivo, pues se veía bastante bien a pesar de aparentar mayor edad; lo que pasaba es que siempre se veía cansado y el humor apático se le notaba hasta por los poros de su piel.

Esa tarde se encontraba en su cafetería favorita, pidiendo su usual café americano deseando tener a la mano algo más fuerte para su malestar.

Ese día estaba enojado y no era para menos, la mayor oportunidad en la vida de Armand Revê se había ido al garete por culpa de aquel problema que solo había aumentado conforme pasaban los años.

Trabajo arduamente para conseguir aquella entrevista y fueron sus pesadillas las que le jugaron una mala pasada y que ese día le impidieron despertar y regresar a la realidad a pesar de que todas sus alarmas habían sonado ya. Ese día no podía ser peor.

Llegó a las empresas Gabriel 15 minutos tarde, para que una mujer en un bello traje y que mantenía su cabello negro recogido en una impecable cebolla le hiciera saber que el señor Agreste ya no pensaba recibirlo.

Y después de cinco minutos intentando persuadir a la mujer frente a él, Gabriel aparece desde la tablet que ella tiene en sus manos para simplemente decir lo poco cortés que ha sido al desperdiciar su valioso tiempo y mostrando un bombín con un diseño sobrio decorado con plumas y diciendo que una niña de quince años tenía más talento y futuro que Armand con todos sus estudios.

¡Maldito idiota pretencioso! ¡Por Dios! Si no fuera por sus pesadillas sería Gabriel Agreste el que estuviese pidiéndole de rodillas un empleo.

Salió de la cafetería después de que la hija de una señora se pusiera a llorar al verlo y se puso a deambular por París intentando calmar sus ánimos, lo cual estaba logrando hasta que de un momento a otro un pastel se encontraba decorando su pecho.

—¡Disculpe!

Una chica de cabello azabache y ojos color cielo estaba frente a él hablando atropelladamente pidiendo disculpas como si aquello fuera a solucionar su día. Se fue de ahí, gritando groserías cada una peor que la anterior, importándole poco los tartamudeos de la chica.

Llegó a su departamento encontrándose con nuevas cuentas que pagar y sin dinero para pagarlas, si tan solo las personas entendieran lo difícil que podía ser su vida por culpa de esas pesadillas… una voz se dejó escuchar en su cabeza, le estaba brindando una oportunidad y todo por unos pendientes y un anillo que él necesitaba recuperar.

—Acepto Hawk Moth —dijo para aquella voz mientras una bruma morada recorría su cuerpo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.

Les presentó a Armand, el primer akumatizado de mi autoría. XD


	6. Chapter 6

Los chicos de la clase estaban jugando bascketball en la clase de deportes, si bien el grupo en general solía realizar las actividades sin rechistar parecía que ese día no estaban de ánimos para nada.

El profesor de gimnasia se dio cuenta de esto, pero eran adolescentes, seguramente estaban de mal humor por culpa de los cambios propios de la edad; los dejó jugando mientras él realizaba un recuento del material que disponían sin importarle la queja de los alumnos.

Adrien Agreste era uno de los chicos que estaba en ese día cansado y malhumorado, había pasado la noche en vela jugando y fue hasta que su alarma sonó que se dio cuenta de lo absorto que estaba en su videojuego.

—¿Te encuentras bien hermano? —Nino le preguntaba al ver que por tercera ocasión se detenía en el juego sin intentar apoyar al equipo que habían formado.

—Estoy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza... es todo —A pesar de ser sincero Nino lo veía con ojos preocupados.

Adrien solía ser muy enérgico cuando realizaban ese tipo de actividades y su actual humor no había pasado desapercibido por su mejor amigo durante el día.

—Deberías ir a la enfermería a tomar una aspirina y descansar viejo.

El rubio asintió al comentario de su amigo y se dirigió a paso lento a la enfermería, se sentía como un tonto, había pensado que era viernes, no jueves y por lo tanto al otro día podía levantarse tarde.

Llegó a la enfermería de la escuela y toco un par de veces sin recibir respuesta; al parecer no se encontraba la enfermera.

Decidió tomar un par de aspirinas que solían tener en el primer cajón de la mesa de consulta, hubiera querido esperar a la enfermera, pero prefería pedir perdón que tener que hacer eso, después de todo no sabía cuánto tiempo podía pasar y necesitaba frenar las pulsaciones que sentía en la cabeza.

En la pequeña enfermería de la escuela se contaba con un par de camillas, notó que una estaba ocupada pues tenía la cortina que estaba ahí buscando dar un poco de privacidad a quien la utilizara cubriéndola, cerró la cortina de la camilla que se encontraba desocupada y no le dio más importancia al asunto; acostándose a la espera de que las pastillas hicieran lo suyo.

Pasaron quince minutos y el rubio empezaba a sentirse ligeramente sedado, pero unos leves gruñidos evitaron su descanso. Una voz femenina se quejaba en la camilla de al lado.

Le tomo un momento tener el suficiente valor para correr la cortina contraria, pues podía no ser bien vista su intromisión por la persona que estuviera ahí, sin embargo, los quejidos eran cada vez más inquietantes, posiblemente necesitaría buscar a la enfermera para que viera a la chica, pero necesitaba decirle algo más que "se estaba quejando y vine a buscarla".

Adrien jaló la cortina blanca para encontrarse con Marinette que balbuceaba algo incomprensible entre sueños.

—¿Marinette? —El rubio hablo quedito mientras movía ligeramente el hombro de la chica, pero esta no le respondía, estaba inmersa en su pesadilla.

La azabache veía en sueños a Chat Noir peleando contra Darkblade en una situación que le parecía bastante justa, pues a pesar de que el villano contaba con una espada y mucho talento para usarla el chico disfrazado de gato tenía lo que la azabache podía juzgar como una gran soltura a pesar de estar utilizando su bastón como arma.

Pero a pesar de las sorprendentes habilidades de su compañero Darkblade lo estaba acorralando entre el límite del edificio y él, dejándole poco espacio de maniobra a su compañero. Ella quería advertirle de eso, pero era como si no estuviera presente en aquella situación, pues sus palabras no llegaban al rubio, ni siquiera ella podía escucharse.

Y fue cuando lo peor paso, Darkblade logró lastimar a Chat Noir en uno de sus costados permitiendo que la sangre se derramara, escuchó a su amigo gruñir por el dolor causado mientras que cubría la herida con su mano izquierda y agazapaba el cuerpo; cuando intento retomar su postura de ataque el villano vio su oportunidad y le quito al chico su bastón antes de empujarlo con una de sus piernas, la chica de ojos color cielo pudo ver como el rubio disfrazado caía herido a un encuentro seguro contra el pavimento.

—¡CHAT NOIR!

La azabache se levantó de un golpe extendiendo una de sus manos intentando alcanzar la figura de su amigo; su respiración era rápida y estaba temblando. Adrien la veía atónito, ¿habia dicho Chat Noir?

—¿M-Marinette?

Su voz se escuchó temblorosa y se recriminó mentalmente, sea lo que sea que estuviera soñando su amiga él necesitaba apoyarla no contagiarle su inquietud ante la situación; al parecer había tenido un mal sueño donde él era partícipe.

Por su parte Marinette llevó su mirada a la figura masculina, estaba sentado en la camilla a un lado de la suya y tan rápido como pudo se abrazó a él como si de no hacerlo fuera a esfumarse frente a ella.

Aquel abrazo había pillado desprevenido al modelo, al igual que toda la situación.

—No puedo seguir soñando esto Adrien.

La voz se vio acompañada de su llanto, el rubio sentía que se le rompía el corazón al verla en ese estado, ni siquiera notó cuando Marinette le había enterrado las uñas en su espalda y en el hombro derecho.

Le regreso el abrazo de un modo firme pero cariñoso y acariciaba su espalda lentamente intentando calmarla.

—Todo está bien Marinette, ya paso.

La azabache siguió llorando escondida en el pecho del chico, el cual se mantuvo repitiendo esas palabras y de vez en cuando depositaba un corto beso en la coronilla de la chica; seguramente cuando recordara ese momento le daría mucha vergüenza pensar en la forma que había actuado, solo que en ese momento lo único que tenía en la cabeza era reconfortarla.

Sintió después de un rato que el cuerpo de Marinette se relajaba y que dejaba de llorar, pero aun así no despegaba su rostro del pecho masculino, a Adrien no le molestaba la posición que compartía con la chica, pero si tenía grandes deseos de preguntar lo que había pasado.

Sin embargo, no creía que fuera lo correcto, no quería que empezará a llorar otra vez.

—No puedes contarle esto a nadie Adrien —el rubio atinó a negar con la cabeza levemente.

La voz de la chica lo había sacado de sus pensamientos, dirigió su vista hacia la contraria para encontrarse con una escena que le provocaba un nudo en la garganta, la chica lo observaba suplicante y era notorio el camino que las lágrimas habían creado, debajo de esos ojos que se le antojaban sumamente bonitos se podía ver sus ojeras ya marcadas, ¿cuánto llevaban decorando su rostro?

-—No le diré a nadie Marinette.

La aludida cerro los ojos e intento alejarse del rubio como si con esas palabras hubieran acordado que nada había pasado pero el contrario no aflojo su agarre, la chica de ojos color cielo regreso su vista al chico y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de la cercanía que tenían.

—Pero si necesitas hablar con alguien podrías hacerlo conmigo —Marinette trago duro, no se imaginaba contándole a nadie sus sueños y mucho menos al dueño del rostro que decoraba su habitación.

—G-gracias Adrien...

Ambos sabían que esas palabras solo eran de cortesía, que ella no planeaba contarle nada y que solo estaba cumpliendo con la etiqueta. Eso le molesto al rubio, pero entendía que la chica no decía esas palabras por una sana convivencia, seguramente tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza y no sabía ni por donde comenzar.

Y no podía estar más en lo cierto, la azabache había estado dándole vueltas al asunto sin contárselo a nadie y se sentía paranoica respecto todo lo que pasaba a su al rededor. Estuvo observando durante la mañana a cada persona que se cruzó en su camino y tuvo que detenerse más de una vez cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle a un completo desconocido si había tenido pesadillas en los últimos días.

Tenía deseos de transformarse y buscar a Chat Noir, pero la noche anterior se le había escapado en un segundo y no estaba segura de estar lo suficientemente concentrada como para saltar de techo a techo intentando llamar la atención de Chat.

Tuvieron que pasar unos segundos para que Adrien soltará a la chica de ojos color cielo después de darse cuenta que lo había estado empujando levemente a la altura de su pecho.

Se sintió apenado por eso, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, pues su amiga se había dirigido rápidamente a la puerta de la enfermería y salió a través de ella como si quisiera poner tierra de por medio.

Solo pudo suspirar mientras se dejaba caer en la camilla que había estado usando. ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado? No sabía que había ocurrido, pero si estaba seguro de algo, una preocupada chica iba a recibir la visita de un súper héroe esa noche.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	7. Chapter 7

Al rubio le llamaron la atención en más de una ocasión por no prestar atención. Tuvo que justificarse diciendo que no había dormido bien. Ya no estaba centrado en su cansancio, pero no pensaba decir que estaba pensando en una chica de ojos color cielo.

Para su suerte su profesor lo entendió al pensar que su cansancio había sido causado por el estrés de las actividades que realizaba y no por haber pasado la noche en vela jugando; para cualquier persona que trabajara para Gabriel Agreste sabía lo demandante que podía ser.

Más temprano que tarde se encontró con la tarde libre después de que la clase de Chino se detuviera con la promesa de que su padre no se enteraría pero que debía enseñar antes de la próxima lección; el reloj de su habitación marcaba las 4:20.

Natalie lo había dejado para no presentarse hasta el día de mañana a menos que él la buscara. Le dio entonces a Plagg una buena cantidad de queso para que en la noche no se quejará al pedir su transformación y sin poder resistirlo se dejó caer en la cama después de poner una alarma a las 7:30; necesitaba descansar.

No tardo mucho para que el sueño lo venciera, pero a pesar de estar durmiendo su cabeza no dejó de pensar. Odiaba cuando le ocurrían esos extraños episodios; podía dormir doce horas, pero despertaba cómo si no hubiera dormido nada, sintiéndose medio descansado y más aturdido de lo normal sin olvidar que cuando logrará abrir sus ojos se encontraría con que ya había acabado su tiempo para descansar.

Lo peor era que eran ideas inconclusas, o hasta frases dichas por las personas que había visto ese día y que había escuchado.

Podía escuchar sus voces repitiendo aquellas frases ¨no puedes contarle a nadie sobre esto¨ con su voz entrecortada por el llanto, ¨¿Estas bien hermano?¨ su mejor amigo en la clase deportiva, ¨El conflicto abierto es algo que debe evitarse, debes buscar siempre la armonía¨ su profesor de Chino hablando de las costumbres del país del que estudiaban el idioma, ¨necesito más queso¨ la voz de Plagg que le recordaba que nunca estaba satisfecho.

Era como estar despierto mientras su cerebro se reiniciaba y desechaba la información que no era importante mantener; agradecía que pocas veces le pasaba.

La alarma sonó y Adrien se levantó al momento, se encontró con su habitación a oscuras y pudo ver gracias a la luz de la luna a Plagg que dormía sobre el plato donde había estado su alimento y que ahora estaba vacío.

Entró a su baño para lavarse la cara y descanso sus manos sobre el lavabo mientras dejaba que el agua escurriera de su rostro, esperaba poder hablar con la chica y entender lo que fuera que estuviera pasado.

Quizás hablar con él le serviría de algo, imaginaba que la chica no había hablado con nadie; después de todo le pidió que no se lo contara a nadie... aunque ahora que lo pensaba no sabía a que se refería exactamente. Quizás se refería al hecho de que había estado llorando, basta, sólo había una persona que podía aclarar sus dudas. Era momento de ir a verla.

Despertó a Plagg y antes de que pudiera quejarse por la intromisión en su descanso ya estaba siendo absorbido por el Miraculous del chico, salió a través de la ventana de su habitación no sin antes acomodar sus almohadas para que pareciera que estaba acostado y poner en la manija de su puerta el pequeño anuncio que decía ¨no molestar¨ propio de una habitación de hotel; estaba seguro que con aquella nota era suficiente para que nadie entrara, pero nunca se era demasiado precavido.

Saltó de techo a techo hasta llegar a la casa de su amiga; se encontró con las luces prendidas, a pesar de esto al asomarse no encontró la silueta de la chica; subió a la azotea y se encontró con que la trampilla que permitía el acceso a la habitación estaba abierta ¨bingo¨, en su rostro se pintó una sonrisa dada la suerte que tenía en ese momento.

Antes de entrar se asomó por la trampilla, se detuvo en seco al ver que la chica de ojos color cielo estaba acostada en su cama con una libreta a un lado suyo; por eso no la había visto, la cama no entraba en el campo de visión que tenía desde la ventana.

Pudo escuchar nuevamente que la azabache se quejaba y no lo pensó más para entrar por la trampilla dándose el suficiente impulso como para caer a un lado de la cama y no sobre ella. Se produjo un golpe seco y el rubio se tensó al pensar que había despertado a la chica, se giró lentamente para notar que continuaba durmiendo.

La observó por unos segundos, Marinette estaba vestida con su ropa diaria, se mantenía acostada de lado y una libreta llena de garabatos estaba cerca de sus manos.

Chat Noir tomo la libreta y guiado por su curiosidad se dispuso a empezar a leer lo que estaba escrito; se sintió peor al notar que se trataba del diario de la chica, esto era evidente pues la femenina letra de su amiga empezaba la nota con la fecha en la esquina superior derecha y diciendo: ¨Hoy ha sido nuevamente un día largo¨ cerró la pequeña libreta de golpe, no podía hacerle eso.

Suspiró hondo, puso el diario en la cómoda que se situaba a un lado de la cama y dirigió su vista a la chica que se quejaba entre sueños, por puro instinto tomó su mano intentando reconfortarla de algún modo.

—Tranquila Princesa, yo estoy aquí —Y como si la azabache lo escuchara entre sus sueños apretó levemente la mano del contrario.

—Chat...

La voz de la chica fue un susurro casi inentendible que fue captado por el rubio gracias a las habilidades que le brindaba su transformación, imaginaba que nuevamente la chica estaba soñando con él.

La había estado observando durante un rato, gracias al reloj que tenía la azabache en su cómoda pudo ver que ya eran las 9 de la noche, soltó su mano pensando en irse, pero en el momento que lo hizo Marinette volvió a quejarse.

¨Espero que no me odies por esto¨ Chat Noir le quitó los zapatos a la azabache y como buenamente pudo quito las frazadas de la cama para taparla con ellas; apagó las luces gracias al interruptor que se encontraba a un lado de la cama y se acostó a su lado para tomar nuevamente la mano contraria que descansaba a la altura de su pecho permitiéndose acariciarla descuidadamente.

Aunque ya había apagado las luces podía ver perfectamente el rostro de la chica gracias a su visión nocturna, Marinette mantenía el ceño fruncido, pero estaba visiblemente más tranquila que cuando la había soltado.

A pesar de estar preocupado no podía evitar que una sonrisa se escapara de su rostro, su compañera de clases por alguna razón que no lograba comprender se preocupaba por él a tal punto de ponerse a llorar por lo que sea que pasara en su sueño. Sentaba muy bien saberse querido.

—Tranquila princesa, nada malo me va a ocurrir —La frase salió sin permiso, pero no le incomodo en lo absoluto, le parecía justa para la complicidad dada la situación actual.

Y no podía ni imaginar lo mucho que significaba para Marinette en ese momento, que soñaba con Chat Noir peleando contra Copycat y ella a pesar de haber estado presente como Ladybug cuando sucedió ahora se encontraba observando la pelea sin su transformación.

La pelea era interminable en su cabeza y había momentos en los que no podía distinguir entre el original y la copia.

Tras que uno de ellos se abalanzó al contrario dando vueltas en el suelo para quedar uno sobre otro a poco más de un metro de distancia de la chica; el Chat Noir que estaba aprisionando a su adversario contra el piso dirigió su vista a la azabache que sintió que su corazón se calmaba al chocar sus ojos con los del chico, le regalo una sonrisa divertida y hablo con toda la confianza del mundo

—Tranquila princesa, nada malo me va a ocurrir.

Ese era su compañero de batallas, dándole nuevamente la confianza que necesitaba para afrontar cualquier cosa. No podía dudar de él, nunca la defraudaría. Vio entonces como la pelea que en un principio estaba pareja ahora estaba totalmente de parte de Chat Noir.

El rostro de la chica de ojos color cielo dejó de mostrar intranquilidad después de que el chico hiciera aquella promesa y con aquella imagen en el rostro el rubio se dejó llevar por los bazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	8. Chapter 8

Marinette despertó a las nueve de la mañana sintiéndose extrañamente descansada y lista para el nuevo día; Tikki y los padres de la azabache se sorprendieron al verla con tanta energía de un día para otro como si los días anteriores no hubieran sucedido.

Para ella también había sido una sorpresa, no sabía porqué, pero su pesadilla se detuvo para mostrarle como su compañero vencía con gran facilidad a su contrincante que era una copia exacta de él mismo.

Junto con el alivio no pudo evitar pensar en lo tonta que había sido y es que a pesar de que lo primero que le venía a la mente al pensar en el chico disfrazado de gato era que se trataba de un chico un poco molesto que parecía no tomarse nada en serio, que no paraba de realizar malos chistes y que sus coqueteos eran insufribles también era una persona completamente increíble.

No podía olvidar como se había mostrado tranquilo desde el primer momento que se encontraron con su nuevo deber, no podía negar que tenía un corazón enorme pues podía recordar cómo se había dirigido a una ambulancia tras un ataque akuma para hablar con un niño logrando calmarlo hasta que llegaron sus padres, le dio desde el principio el empujón que necesitaba para ser Ladybug y no podía olvidar como la protegía a pesar de su propio bienestar.

Se sintió un poco incomoda al notar cómo las personas a su alrededor la veían curiosas cada vez que una sonría salía de su rostro mientras realizaba las compras que su madre le había pedido realizar.

¨El amor joven es bellísimo¨ le dijo le tendera tras llamarla por tercera vez para poder cobrarle; aquel comentario le había hecho sentir incomoda, ella estaba pensando en Chat Noir no en Adrien para recibir aquel comentario.

Aun así, no podía negar que cualquiera que fuera le persona detrás de antifaz negro era una persona a quien admirar y sobre todo confiar; simplemente no podía tener un mejor compañero. Pero Marinette no podía dejar de ser ella misma y es que en más de una ocasión había sido consciente de lo mucho que le costaba confiar en otros, causando malos momentos y a veces hiriendo a las personas a su alrededor sin querer.

Como aquella vez que desmintió a Lila frente a Adrien o cuando no quiso aceptar la ayuda de Chloé para detener a Desvanecida, todo por la testarudez que la caracterizaba... a veces no sabía porqué la habían escogido para ser Ladybug.

La chica no sospechaba ni por asomo que aquella noche había estado acompañada por alguien más aparte de Tikki y Adrien no podía creer que había pasado toda la noche con su compañera.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en el sillón de su habitación, tras haber salido corriendo de la casa de la azabache al escuchar cómo la señora Dupain tocaba la trampilla de la habitación para despertar a su hija; acostado en su cama intentaba entender sus propias acciones y no es porque le incomodara ese contacto con la chica, al final era su amiga y había ido con la idea de ayudarla y quizás saber porqué había dicho el nombre de su alter ego en medio de sus pesadillas.

Al final sólo consiguió lo primero, encontrándose extrañamente cómodo observando como dormía tranquilamente y sin ser completamente consiente cuando la chica de ojos color cielo había terminado entre sus brazos.

Cuando conoció a Ladybug imaginó más de una vez que le heroína descansaba a su lado y cómo él acariciaba su cabello mientras la observaba dormir y a pesar de que aquellos pensamientos le hacían sonreír no podía compararlo con la calidez que sintió junto a Marinette; seguramente un sentimiento causado por el contacto al cual no estaba acostumbrado.

Y es que era entendible, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo en medio de su habitación rodeado de lujos y conviviendo exclusivamente en un ambiente laboral con personas que solían doblarle la edad.

Con Plagg había cambiado su situación, conociendo una vida propia de un comic de Stan Lee; donde había encontrado un poco de libertad junto a su nueva vida, enamorándose de la chica que debía ser la persona más increíble en el mundo y encontrándose con que su padre le permitía ir a un Colegio obteniendo con aquello verdaderos amigos.

Desde el ventanal de su habitación podía ver el cielo despejado en la bella París mientras pensaba en qué haría con su día libre, necesitaba ocuparse en algo antes de que llegara la noche e intentar ir a hablar con la azabache nuevamente la cual en ese momento se encontraba del mismo modo viendo el cielo esperando que un semáforo cambiara a verde para poder llegar a su casa.

Aquella visión no duro mucho, pues unas gruesas y oscuras nubes empezaron a surcar el cielo. Algo les decía que era momento de transformarse.

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	9. Chapter 9

El cielo de París que en un principio estaba despejado ahora se encontraba nublándose rápidamente, Marinette se escondió en un callejón cercano para transformarse, dejando las bolsas de las compras que había realizado en el primer techo que encontró.

Se dirigió a gran velocidad al puente de las Artes donde las nubes negras empezaban a unirse y mientras se dirigía a su destino encontraba cada vez más personas que se encontraban desmayadas o mejor dicho dormidas; logró notar que algunas tenían el ceño fruncido y algunas otras giraban en el piso mientras balbuceaban algo.

Sintió como un escalofrió rodeaba su cuerpo y agradecía mentalmente que la noche anterior había logrado dormir sin ninguna pesadilla.

En medio del puente logra observar a un hombre alado, con una túnica griega cubriéndolo y que mantenía una sonrisa llena de paz al ver su obra.

—Bienvenida al mundo de los sueños Ladybug.

El hombre hablaba tranquilamente manteniendo su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda y alzaba su derecha a la altura del rostro buscando llamar la atención, mientras que la heroína mantenía girando su yo-yo a un lado suyo preparada para atacar de ser necesario.

—Mi nombre es Teratos —Ladybug observaba detenidamente al villano, no le costó mucho para notar que debajo de la túnica se podía observar una especie de dije en el que podría encontrarse el akuma.

—Y he venido para mostrarle a todo París sus más terribles pesadillas.

Sin decir más Teratos movió en un grácil movimiento su mano derecha, evocando con este un polvo dorado que Ladybug no dudo en esquivar.

—No creas que será tan fácil Teratos.

La chica del traje rojo saltaba evitando ser tocada por aquel polvo, no lo sabía con certeza, pero imaginaba que era gracias a él que los parisinos caían dormidos y no estaba dispuesta a que eso ocurriera.

Mientras tanto Chat Noir se encontraba buscando al akumatizado, deteniéndose en más de una ocasión para detener algún vehículo que amenazaba con salirse de control al encontrarse su conductor dormido, deseaba llegar con su compañera, pero no podía permitir que ocurrieran ese tipo de accidentes si podía evitarlo.

Ladybug en más de una ocasión estuvo a punto de caer en las garras del villano, el cual se limitaba a seguirla, pues podía notar que la chica no se encontraba en posición para luchar.

—Parece que alguien no está concentrada en la batalla ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no has dormido bien Ladybug? ¿Quizás alguna pesadilla que quieras compartir?

El villano no tenía idea de que tipo de sueños tenían las personas que caían bajo se encantamiento, pero le era fácil reconocerse a él mismo en la piel de la chica, cansada y un poco aturdida sin ser capaz de responder adecuadamente a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

La chica resbalo al escuchar las palabras de su adversario y no pudo evitar que en su cabeza se mostraran nuevamente una tras otra las formas en la que había perdido a Chat Noir, quería luchar pues ese era su deber, pero sus propias ideas no se lo permitían.

Teratos y Hawk Moth sonreían satisfechos al sentirse victoriosos con lo vulnerable que se mostraba la heroína.

Teratos se acercó tranquilamente a la de ojos color cielo, disfrutando verla arrodillada con la cabeza agachada y sin mostrar deseos de intentar luchar y es que la chica sentía tan reales aquellas imágenes que no podía evitar sentir que ya todo estaba perdido.

El villano descanso su rodilla derecha en el concreto mientras que dirigía sus manos a los pendientes de la chica.

Sus dedos podían sentir el frio material con el que estaban hechos aquellos accesorios que escondían un gran poder, el brillo en sus ojos desapareció cuando un bastón se interpuso entre él y la chica; a pesar de no ser golpeado con aquella arma si lo había sobresaltado y sin querer se había alejado de los miraculous que Hawk Moth tanto anhelaba.

Chat Noir le dirigía una mirada brusca al villano que ahora se encontraba de pie.

—Esta sólo ha sido mi carta de presentación —Sonrió descaradamente al héroe que ya se encontraba dando la espada a la chica intentando protegerla —Les prometo que nos veremos pronto.

Con un movimiento de su mano derecha Teratos se rodeó de aquel polvo dorado desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos. Ladybug salió de su trance al escuchar como despertaban de sobresalto las personas cercanas al lugar, algunas gritando y otras llorando, se incorporó al momento mientras que las palabras de Chat Noir le regresaban por completo a la realidad.

—¿Pero qué te ocurre mi lady? —El rubio la veía extrañado pues se sentía cohibido, de haber tardado un segundo más Hawk Moth contaría con uno de los miraculous.

La azabache tenía deseos de llorar a causa lo incompetente que se sentía en ese momento, pero no se lo podía permitir, las personas que confiaban en ellos para salvar el día estaban empezando a rodearlos mostrando el terror que habían vivido cada uno en sus pesadillas.

Entre aquellas personas se coló una morena con su celular en mano.

—Ladybug, ¿puedes decirnos algo sobre este nuevo akuma? —la voz de Alya denotaba su profesionalismo.

—No podemos decir mucho sobre este nuevo akuma, pero si podemos decirles que haremos lo necesario para detenerlo lo más pronto posible.

Sin esperar otra pregunta la chica de traje moteado le dio la espalda a la cámara para dirigirse a su compañero.

—Acompañame —Ladybug salto de techo a techo seguida por su compañero hasta llegar a lo más alto de la torre Eiffel.

Chat Noir observó a la azabache que tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte, podía ver como la chica temblaba ligeramente mientras se abrazaba a si misma, seguramente intentando calmarse.

—Mi La...

—Teratos no parece ser un akuma muy fuerte, se limita a dormir a las personas provocándoles pesadillas y tengo mis razones para pensar que el número de personas que caen bajo su poder va creciendo cada día. Debemos buscar el lugar donde se esconde lo más pronto posible.

Ladybug hablo lento, pero sin pausa sin darse cuenta que había interrumpido al chico, cosa que al rubio le molesto, pues actuaba como si no le importara el hecho de que había estado a punto de perder sus miraculous.

Sabía que las prioridades de la chica eran claras, pero parecía no estar consciente de lo poco que ambos podían hacer si ella no se encontraba en posición para purificar el akuma.

—Yo lo hare —La voz de Chat fue tajante, cosa que saco de su ensoñación a la de traje moteado que solo atino a verlo dudosa.

—¿Lo harás?

—Yo buscare y hablare con los parisinos, tu deberías descansar. No sé que rayos te ha pasado y no te preguntare pues te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no me lo dirás —la voz de Chat era firme —No sé si estas consciente de ello, pero estuviste a punto de perder tu miraculous Ladybug y si tu pierdes tu miraculous Hawk Moth gana. Así que deberías concentrarte en descansar.

En acto que era más propio de Marinette que de Ladybug se limitó a bajar la cabeza y asentir tímidamente ante la orden que Chat Noir le estaba dando en ese momento.

—Mañana, a las nueve de la noche quiero que te transformes para poder contarte lo que averigüe —sin decir más el rubio se fue saltando tan rápido como le era posible.

Se sentía mal por hablarle así a la chica, pero estaba enojado y más que eso, tenía miedo ¿qué podía hacer sin ella? Plagg se lo había dicho, solo ella era capaz de purificar los akumas y no es que temiera no poder recuperarlos; la cosa era que su identidad quedaría descubierta y sabía perfectamente que la chica no quería que nadie, ni siquiera él conociera su identidad.

No le tomo más de dos minutos atravesar la ciudad para encontrarse en su habitación ahora como Adrien Agreste.

Su respiración era rápida dada la energía que había empleado para llegar tan rápido a la mansión y sin pensarlo mucho se sentó frente a su computadora; si lo que Ladybug había dicho respecto al akuma era cierto entonces sabía perfectamente a quien quería interrogar primero.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	10. Chapter 10

El hombre akumatizado terminó resguardándose en su departamento; sentándose despreocupadamente en el sofá negro, con las piernas descansando sobre la mesa de centro.

En su rostro se veía una sonrisa victoriosa mientras escuchaba en su cabeza los lamentos de los parisinos que habían caído en sus garras.

No podía parecerle la situación más perfecta, sus acciones habían sido tan sutiles que nadie había pensado en la posibilidad de un akuma y el hecho de que en su vida diaria solía pasar días sin salir de su departamento por estar trabajando hacía poco probable que algún vecino curioso tocara a la puerta de su hogar, permitiéndole seguir en el anonimato.

Le divertía especialmente pensar en Ladybug y Chat Noir, seguramente buscándolo día y noche en las afueras de París ahora que sabían de su existencia, cansándose solamente en una búsqueda sin éxito. Y las personas, las pobres personas sin nada que hacer en contra de sus propios miedos.

Todo por unos pendientes y un anillo.

La situación se preparaba a fuego lento, tanto Hawk Moth como Teratos eran conscientes de ello; pero no podían negar que el final parecía favorecedor al encontrar que Ladybug había sido una de las pobres victimas de su poder y quizás el propio Chat Noir caería también presa de sus propios miedos en poco tiempo.

Ahora solo debía prepararse para ir tras sus presas y tomar el tributo que debía pagar a Hawk Moth y aquel mundo que había creado seguiría para siempre.

Mientras tanto Marinette leía una y otra vez la información que había recaudado esa tarde junto con Alya, la cual había estado muy molesta al no lograr grabar nada sobre el nuevo villano y limitándose a observar las imágenes de la prensa que habían tenido mayor éxito que ella.

Fue cuando la azabache le dio una idea a la morena: "¿Por qué no realizas una investigación en internet?".

Tras unas horas de investigación se dieron cuenta que la representación del akumatizado era muy parecida a la que utilizaban los griegos para representar a Morfeo. El dios de los sueños se empeñaba en darle forma a los sueños de los humanos, permitiéndoles un momento de confort fuera de su vida diaria; del mismo modo notaron que Teratos era una palabra griega para pesadilla o monstruo.

Tras conseguir aquella información que a pesar de ser escasa era preciada ante ojos de la próxima periodista, esta colgó la video llamada que mantenía con la de ojos color cielo para redactar y subir aquella información en su blog.

Marinette se sentía más tranquila, si bien Chat Noir le había pedido que descansara ella podía contarle sobre esa información el día de mañana que hablaran.

Estuvo a punto de hablarle a Tikki quien en todo ese tiempo se había mantenido callada, pero cuando volteo a verla la kwami no estaba y un golpeteo se escuchó de la trampilla que daba acceso a la azotea.

Le pareció extraño y completamente absurdo, ¿quién podría tocar la escotilla de la azotea? Estuvo dispuesta a pensar que había sido su imaginación cuando un nuevo golpeteo se escuchó seguida de una voz muy familiar.

—¿Princesa?

La azabache se alarmó un poco al saber de quien se trataba, abrió cuidadosamente la trampilla solo para poder asomarse; encontrándose con el chico disfrazado de gato que le sonreía coquetamente.

Marinette abrió la trampilla y subió mientras se preparaba mentalmente para actuar frente al chico.

—¡Chat noir! ¡¿Qué hace aquí uno de los más importantes súper héroes de París?! —Su pregunta había sido seguida de movimientos rápidos con sus manos que había terminado posando en su rostro, esperando aparentar el asombro de cualquier fanática.

Chat río ante las expresiones que la azabache, sin notar lo sobreactuadas que estas eran. Terminó acomodándose sobre sus pies y manos como un gato lo haría.

—Estoy en una misión muy importante y estuve pensando que quizás podías ayudarme —sin reparos le guiño un ojo esperando que la chica suspirada o quizás se sonrojara.

—¿Ayudarte? ¿En que podría ser de ayuda para el gran Chat Noir? —Marinette tuvo que juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no rodar los ojos ante las acciones egocéntricas del minino.

—Me enteré que cierta princesa —Decía esto mientras se acercaba más a ella —ha estado teniendo sueños con un chico vestido de látex.

El rubio había dado un pequeño toque en la nariz de la chica la cual abrió la boca confundida, ¿cómo podía saber eso su compañero?

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —su pregunta fue seca, lo cual fue sorpresivo para el chico que no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a su compañera siendo tan tajante a menos que hablara con Chloé.

—Un chico rubio que vive en una mansión —El comentario fue de lo más casual, buscando restarle importancia —He estado preguntando a algunas personas respecto al nuevo akuma y ese chico me dijo que viniera a hablar contigo.

El de disfraz de gato se dio mentalmente unos golpecitos en la espalda por lo bien que había hablado de el mismo.

—¿Q-qué más t-te dijo? —El rostro de la chica estaba sonrojado al darse cuenta que el chico del que Chat Noir hablaba era Adrien Agreste.

—Me dijo que estaba preocupado por una de mis fans —Chat acomodaba el cabello de la chica detrás de una de sus orejas —Y que quizás ella podría darme más información de la que él podía otorgarme...

Marinette bajo la mirada sin prestar atención a las acciones del gato mientras una sonrisa boba se dibujaba en su rostro al pensar que el chico más fabuloso de toda la faz de la Tierra estaba preocupado por ella y el rubio no pudo evitar quedarse pasmado al verla, no era consiente que su compañera podía ser tan linda.

—N-no sé por dónde empezar.

La voz de Marinette sacó de su ensoñación al rubio que se apresuró a quitar su mano del rostro femenino, no había sido consciente de que aún mantenía contacto con la chica. Mientras que la azabache intentaba pensar en su próxima jugada, su identidad estaba en juego y no podía comprometerla por una equivocación.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tus sueños princesa?

La cola de Chat Noir bailaba despreocupadamente mientras volvía a sonreír seductoramente. Le gustaba tomar esas acciones con Marinette, si bien habían convivido un par de veces; sus reacciones eran distintas a las de cualquier otra chica que estaban cerca del héroe y muy distintas a las que tenía con Adrien.

—Mas que sueños son... Pesadillas —No sabía que decirle, si bien la azabache había guardado silencio era porque no podía explicarle a nadie la importancia que el chico tenía en su vida y ni hablar del temor a lo que estos podrían significar.

—¿Y qué pasa en esas pesadillas? —El rubio poso su mano en el hombro de la chica pensando que estaba apenada por sus sueños y que quizás necesitaba un empujón.

—En ellos...

La voz de la chica fue lenta y muy baja. El chico solo pudo observar como los ojos azules se aguadaban mientras su corazón se oprimía al sentirse culpable de causarle dolor a la contraria. No sabía que contestar a ello y ella temía decir cualquier otra cosa pues sabía que terminaría llorando.

—No puedo decirlo... Realmente no puedo —Marinette bajo la mirada y dejo escapar sus lágrimas y como acto reflejo el rubio la abrazó intentando reconfortarla.

Pasaron unos minutos en esa posición esperando que el llanto de la chica se calmara.

—Sera mejor que entres princesa —Chat Noir se aventuró a decir cuando la chica gimoteaba cada vez más alternadamente y deshacía el abrazo posando sus manos sobre los delgados hombros de la azabache —está haciendo frio, puedes enfermarte.

La chica asintió y el de traje negro estaba dispuesto a dejarla a pesar de que no quería dejarla en aquel estado; fue entonces cuando sintió una mano posarse sobre la suya.

—Ven, aún no termino de contarte.

Sin esperar más Marinette entró a su habitación, Chat dudo un momento al no saber si era correcto aceptar aquella invitación, más pensando en que parecía ser bastante doloroso para la chica hablar de sus sueños.

No deseaba presionarla a pesar de que la información le fuera de ayuda a él y a su Lady; se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que ella lo llamo nuevamente. Se posó ágilmente sobre la cama de la chica y vio que ella se dirigía al piso de abajo

—Permíteme un momento, no tardare ¿sí? —Y dicho esto la chica desapareció.

Chat Noir se aventuró entonces a bajar las escaleras de la cama mientras observaba la decoración rosada de la habitación.

Le parecía bastante divertido aquello, la chica era femenina y muy dulce con todos, pero tenía más de una sorpresa escondida, podía escuchar el último disco de Jagged Stone en su computadora y sabía perfectamente lo buena que era en los videojuegos. ¿Qué otro tipo de secretos escondería?

Se acercó a la computadora mientras su vista se paseaba por cada detalle de la habitación hasta que cayó en cuenta en una pared forrada de fotografías que lo habían dejado pasmado.

En medio de su sorpresa logró escuchar que la azabache subía nuevamente las escaleras y atino a subir un poco el nivel de la música de la computadora que se encontraba frente a él, confiando en no quedar como un gato fisgón.

—Disculpa princesa. Me gusta esa canción. —Chat sonrió nerviosamente a la chica que sostenía una bandeja con comida y que no apartaba su vista de él.

En definitiva, sería una larga noche.

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentar y agregar a favoritos.


	11. Chapter 11

En la hermosa París en medio de una habitación femenina lo único que se escuchaba era la estridente música de Jagged Stone; el chico estaba inclinado ligeramente sobre la computadora y ella con una bandeja de pan que estaba a punto de soltarse de sus manos.

Marinette se había quedado de piedra al ver a Chat Noir enfrente de su computadora y que detrás de él se encontraba el mural de fotografías que había realizado de Adrien Agreste, había olvidado por completo el asunto cuando invitó a pasar al chico con la idea de explicarle lo que sabía del actual akumatizado.

Y ahí estaba ahora, con la certeza de que uno de sus más grandes secretos había sido desvelado y a nadie más que a su compañero de batallas; ya podía imaginar como el chico realizaba más de un chiste sobre aquel mural y su enamoramiento mientras se encontraba en esa habitación.

También podía ver con suma claridad cómo el rubio se lo contaba a Ladybug mientras se atragantaba con su propia risa y como ¨se le escapaba¨ el tema al tener al modelo en frente suyo, el cual terminaría pensando que era una chica rara y pediría una orden de restricción por la cual tendría que vivir alejada del amor de su vida y todo por culpa de ese gato.

Ideas extrañas y poco probables que solo en la imaginación de Marinette tenían sentido.

—Disculpa princesa. Me gusta esa canción.

La voz de Chat Noir había bastado para sacarla del trance en el que se había metido, tanto que le causo un sobresalto y con la torpeza característica de la chica la bandeja de pan estuvo a punto de caer al piso hasta que el de ojos verdes la atrapo en el aire salvando la comida.

—Sé que debe ser sorprendente tener a un súper héroe como yo en tu habitación pero no es para que tires la comida —La frase de Chat Noir había sido acompañada con una de sus sonrisas de medio lado mientras se obligaba a si mismo a olvidar lo que acaba de ver en la habitación de la chica e intentaba sobre todo calmarse.

Y es que estaría mintiendo si no aceptara que se moría de ganas de saber la razón de esas fotografías en la habitación de la chica. Lo habían dejado sorprendido y no sabía qué pensar al respecto, ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse y supo que Marinette estaba en un debate parecido al suyo cuando la vio paseando su vista de la pared a él, como si buscara una relación entre los dos que solo lo ponía más nervioso.

Calmando sus emociones al recordar que en ese momento no era Adrien, era Chat Noir con lo cual se permitió sentirse más relajado e incluso divertido con aquella situación.

—¿El chico de la mansión es tu novio? —movió sugerentemente las cejas mientras la chica frente a él se sonrojaba rápidamente.

El rubio se encontraba divertido con la respuesta corporal de la chica que de un momento a otro dejo el sonrojo a un lado y no tardo en mostrar su furia.

—Deberías sentarte Chat —la voz tajante de Marinette pudo nervioso al rubio en un segundo, siguiendo las indicaciones de la chica que había tomado una hoja de papel de su escritorio antes de seguirlo.

—Espero que te gusten los croissants.

Decía la azabache que tomaba uno y ponía la hoja a un lado de la bandeja. Chat Noir se apresuró a imitarla, pero eran tales sus nervios que terminó metiendo la pieza de pan en su boca y lo había comido de un solo bocado, esto pasó desapercibido por la azabache que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Alya, seguro la conoces, es la chica del Ladyblog y yo hemos investigando sobre la posibilidad de un akumatizado desde hace un par de días —El rubio dirigió su vista a la hoja de papel, la cual Marinette había utilizado días antes cuando necesita que Alya le dijera que no estaba paranoica con la idea de un posible villano.

—En un principio pensamos que se trataba de una coincidencia pero conforme pasaban los días dejo de ser así —La hoja mostraba algunos garabatos en tinta azul que no eran muy legibles —Algunos chicos de mi salón han tenido fuertes pesadillas en esta semana, logre hablar con algunos de ellos al respecto; ninguno me dijo nada importante en realidad más que habían tenido pesadillas.

Los finos dedos de la chica señalaban algunas partes de la hoja conforme iba hablando.

—Tanto Alya como yo concordamos que las pesadillas de esta última semana no se comparan con ninguna que hubiéramos tenido antes. El día de hoy confirmamos nuestras sospechas cuando apareció Teratos; tras una investigación por internet encontramos que su vestimenta es parecida a la representación clásica de Morfeo y que el nombre que utiliza significa literalmente pesadilla o monstruo. Del mismo modo notamos que como único objeto donde bien podría esconderse un akuma debe ser el colguije que tiene en el cuello.

Chat Noir se había limitado a escuchar atentamente a Marinette que daba la información como si estuviera impartiendo una clase y no había podido evitar sentirse asombrado de las habilidades deductivas de la chica y al mismo tiempo sentirse frustrado.

Él tenía las mismas clases y no había notado nada fuera de lo común salvo que la chica que se sentaba en la banca de atrás estaba preocupada por algo, era él el que tenía súper poderes y el que debía estar acostumbrado a notar las acciones de un akuma, debió ser él quien se diera cuenta de aquella situación y actuar rápidamente junto con Ladybug.

Pero no, lo habían descubierto una futura periodista y una futura diseñadora y habían dado hasta con el objeto donde se encontraba el akuma. Y no era por hacer menos a sus compañeras de clases, solo sentía que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo como súper héroe.

—¿Pesadillas? ¿Qué clase de pesadillas? —Después de unos segundos Chat Noir realizo la pregunta, realmente no estaba consciente de los actos del akuma.

—Alya jura que su pesadilla muestra su mayor temor, a mí todavía me cuesta entenderlas.

Los ojos del chico estaban fijos en su contraria que había encorvado su cuerpo como muestra inconsciente de lo incomoda que se sentía hablando al respecto.

—Nos has ayudado mucho, princesa.

—Espero que tú y Ladybug puedan vencerlo pronto.

Chat Noir se había levantado ágilmente del diván sido seguido por la azabache que solo hasta ese momento dirigió su vista al chico, encontrándolo observando atentamente las fotografías de su pared.

—Siempre lo hacemos —La voz de Chat fue segura al pensar en su compañera.

—Adiós Chat —La voz de Marinette salió en un susurro y el rubio volteo a verla al escucharla, la cual ahora veía atentamente el mural de fotografías mientras sentía deseos de llorar.

—Prince...

—Tengo tarea que hacer.

Sin decir nada más la azabache tomo su mochila, se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó su libreta buscando su último apunte para ponerse a estudiar. Pero ambos sabían que no tenían ninguna tarea pendiente y el rubio no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el hecho de lo tanto que había metido la pata.

Sin decir más salió por la escotilla que daba a la azotea y espero un momento antes de emprender la huida, estaba a punto de saltar cuando escucho a Marinette empezar a llorar y como rasgaba hojas sin más. Perfecto, era la peor basura del mundo.

Salto por los techos parisinos más frustrado de lo que se había sentido en la tarde cuando Ladybug casi perdía su miraculous. Intentando verlo objetivamente las fotografías del lugar podían estar por diferentes razones pues bien sabía que la chica acostumbraba a diseñar, lo cual significaba que estaban ahí por el trabajo de su padre y nada más.

Lamentablemente las acciones de Marinette iban en contra de aquella idea, dejando en claro que la chica gustaba de él, pues no encontraba ninguna otra razón para el sonrojo y la notable pena que la chica había demostrado cuando él había hablado de una posible relación.

No había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos, ni siquiera pensó en lo que pudo haber pasado; ¿qué hubiera hecho si la chica le confiaba sus sentimientos? No podía animarla a que se confesara y después rechazarla y tampoco podía decirle que desistiera ¿qué tan idiota podía ser? Necesitaba arreglarlo.

Mientras tanto la de ojos color cielo lloraba quedamente esperando que sus padres no lo notarán y mucho menos subieran a buscarla, Tikki había intentado apoyar y entender lo que le pasaba a la chica que se había limitado a pedirle que la dejara sola mientras terminaba de quitar las fotografías.

Las quitaba una a una sin entender del todo la razón de su llanto. En un principio había estado molesta al olvidar aquella pared y su enojo había sido redirigido a Chat Noir cuando decidió bromear sobre la situación, pero al final se dio cuenta que el culpable no era su compañero de batallas, estaba molesta con ella.

Y es que se había sorprendido al pensar que al chico le podía molestar conocer sus sentimientos por el modelo, olvidándose por un momento que en ese momento era una chica más para el héroe disfrazado de gato y no Ladybug. Con aquel pensamiento la razón de sus pesadillas la habían golpeado como un balde de agua fría. Realmente había caído ante los encantos del gato y no había sido consciente de ello.

Con esa nueva información se dejó caer mientras observaba las imágenes de Adrien Agreste regadas por toda su habitación y sentía como sus lágrimas seguían recorriendo su rostro. Un golpe seco se dejó escuchar en donde su cama se encontraba, dejando en evidencia a Chat Noir que en ese momento se asomaba tímidamente con las orejas agachadas.

—¿Princesa?

—Soy una idiota Chat.

El llanto de la de ojos color cielo volvió a aumentar y el rubio se acercó tímidamente, había vuelto para disculparse, pero no estaba preparado para encontrar a Marinette en ese estado, estaba a punto de preguntarle a la chica qué le ocurría cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuello y el cuerpo femenino se refugió al suyo.

Chat la abrazó de vuelta esperando reconfortarla y sintiéndose más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	12. Chapter 12

Marinette había terminado dormida en los brazos del chico vestido de negro que en ese momento pensaba que tendría que romperle el corazón a una amiga por no poder corresponderle.

Se encontraban recargados en una pared de la habitación sin importarles lo incómodo que resultaba aquella posición, pues ambos pensaban que eran más extraños los últimos acontecimientos.

El reloj dictó que eran las tres de la mañana y cada uno estaba intentando entender lo que pasaba en su cabeza em ese momento.

Chat Noir sentía una opresión en el pecho al pensar en lo que podría sentir la azabache por él y que no podía corresponder, se cuestionaba qué tan grandes podían ser sus sentimientos y si estos eran algo parecido a lo que él sentía por Ladybug. ¿Qué tanto podía doler aquello? ¿Sería capaz de lastimar a una chica que era buena con todos y que merecía el mundo entero?

Marinette se encontraba en un dilema similar, tras aquel día en el que conoció al verdadero Adrien juro la existencia de su amor y sabía que no era capaz de hacer que llegaran sus sentimientos al rubio. Por otra parte, estaba Chat Noir que juraba que la amaba y se lo demostraba protegiéndola a pesar de su bienestar. Y aquellas acciones rodeadas de malos chistes la habían cautivado sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Tenía un sabor amargo pensar que el amor que le profesaba a Adrien hubiera quedado a un lado tan rápidamente por culpa de un gato negro. ¿Realmente no eran tan fuertes sus sentimientos como ella creía o había sido mayor el encanto del chico de traje negro?

Chat Noir había notado las fotografías que ahora se encontraban regadas por el piso dado al momento histérico de la azabache y se sentía culpable de que sus acciones la llevaran a eso, debía pedirle perdón a pesar de que dudaba que eso sirviera de algo.

—Alya me va a matar cuando vea que quite todo y que nunca llegue a declararme —Pero la voz de la chica se le adelanto causándole una pequeña impresión, el comentario no iba dirigido al rubio, era ella pensando en voz alta.

—¿N-no volverás a ponerlas?

—No tiene caso... ya no lo quiero así —Aquella respuesta había sido tan sincera que había sorprendido a la azabache y le provocaba un gran dolor al rubio que en ese momento podía notar como perdía sin llegar a disfrutar el afecto que su compañera había dejado florecer.

—¿El chico de la mansión te hizo daño?

—No. Él sería incapaz de algo así.

La azabache se levantó del regazo del chico y sin mediar palabra empezó a juntar las imágenes rotas que estaban esparcidas por el suelo para depositarlas en una bolsa de basura. Chat Noir se quedó observándola por un momento antes de dirigirse a la trampilla que daba a la azotea para dirigirse a la mansión en la que vivía.

El camino a su casa, a pesar de ser el mismo de siempre le parecía ajeno, pero ignoro aquella sensación tan buenamente como pudo.

Cuando llego a su casa se sintió extrañamente aliviado. Ya no tendría que rechazarla y por lo tanto no la lastimaría, sin embargo, había algo que lo molestaba y es que sabía que, si Ladybug nunca aceptaba su amor, él se arrepentiría toda la vida de no haberse dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Marinette y de no haber tenido la oportunidad de apostarle a sus sentimientos.

Pues ya no había nada que hacer. Su corazón le pertenecía a Ladybug, era para ella su ultimo pensamiento y el primero al despertar, a veces se sorprendía al verla dónde no podía estar y le parecía que París se burlaba de él con la inmensa cantidad de objetos que existían con el patrón del traje de su Lady.

Aun así, no podía quitarse el mal sabor de la boca al pensar en Marinette, la chica era linda y más importante aún era una buena persona; siempre estaba ahí ayudando a sus compañeros como presidenta de la clase y mucho antes de eso. Tenía una valentía peculiar cuando se trataba de defender lo correcto y más cuando se necesitaba que alguien pusiera en su lugar a personas como Chloé.

Se acostó en su cama esperando que la alarma sonara y que su elección fuera la correcta.

El día transcurrió para ambos adolescentes y la hora acordada llegó, Chat Noir se encontraba dando vueltas por París mientras que Ladybug se refugiaba en una esquina de su habitación donde no había nada que delatara su verdadera identidad.

Hablaban mediante los comunicadores, el rubio le contó todo lo que había averiguado y la chica se sorprendió de lo exacto que había sido con la información, no le costaba imaginar que el chico detrás del antifaz fuera bueno en sus clases sin la necesidad de esforzarse demasiado.

—Sin embargo, no logré averiguar nada respecto a su posible guarida mi Lady —Ladybug estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un fino polvo dorado empezó a caer del cielo.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —Chat paro de súbito su recorrido por París y vio como las personas que aun deambulaban por las calles caían al piso —Mi Lad... —Y el héroe se dejó vencer por el efecto del polvo.

Mientras tanto Ladybug era presa del miedo al presenciar la situación de su compañero mediante el comunicador y sin pensar en lo peligroso que era salió de su hogar para buscarlo, balanceándose con la ayuda de su yo-yo entre los edificios y la lluvia dorada que inundaban a París; del mismo modo que los transeúntes la azabache empezó a sentirse cansada y cayó estrepitosamente sobre un edificio profundamente dormida siendo rodeada de una extraña oscuridad.

Le tomo un momento y mucha fuerza de voluntad lograr abrir sus parpados que se sentían sumamente pesados, reconoció al momento que seguía transformada pues podía ver su traje moteado en medio de la profunda oscuridad que la rodeaba sin nada más a su alrededor y era incapaz de recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar; el brillo reflejado en una pieza metálica la desoriento aún más obligándola a apartar la vista.

Cuando el brillo desapareció encontró que frente a ella se encontraba Antibug con la enorme espada que le había entregado su Amuleto Maléfico

—¿El gatito dejo solo a su bichito?

El comentario burlón de la rubia logro inquietar a la azabache que no sabía dónde se encontraba su compañero, tenía que encontrarlo. Logró esquivar el primer golpe que fue lento y tosco de la contraria la cual empezó a seguirla sin tregua con aquella arma por toda París que parecía estar desierta.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	13. Chapter 13

La suave lluvia había espantado a la mayoría de los habitantes de París y permitía que algunas parejas compartieran un momento íntimo, disfrutando del día del mismo modo que lo hacían dos súper héroes que se resguardaban del clima bajo una sombrilla negra.

—Y aquí vencimos a nuestro primer villano.

La voz melodiosa de la chica en traje moteado llego a los oídos del rubio, sus pasos los habían llevado al frente de la torre Eiffel después de haber recordado batallas pasadas y cómo estás los habían vuelto más unidos.

—Lo recuerdo bien, yo estaba parado aquí —Decía Chat Noir con una sonrisa de lado mientras jalaba a la chica para mostrarle el lugar al que se refería antes de cambiar el tono que denotaba diversión —Cuando me enamore de ti.

El comentario había sido realizado con tal seriedad que dejo a Ladybug sin habla; el cuerpo del varón temblaba levemente, se lo había dicho miles de veces, pero en un tono de galantería que la chica nunca tomaba en serio. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

Chat Noir cerró los ojos intentando mantener la compostura mientras esperaba una respuesta; la azabache empezó a reírse como si lo que había dicho su compañero fuera lo más gracioso del mundo y el rubio dirigió su vista a la contraria al no entender la razón de su risa.

—¿Y ahora debo decirte que yo también te amo? Por favor, esto no es un cuento infantil —La risa de la chica volvió a surgir descolocando al chico.

—Por favor Ladybug, dame una oportunidad.

—Eso no va a pasar —La azabache estaba a punto de irse cuando el de traje negro tomó la mano de la contraria haciendo que esta lo viera de frente.

—¿Por qué? —Había sido un bajo susurro que sonaba más bien como una suplica.

—¿Enserio Chat? ¿Crees que me enamoraría de un egocentrista sobreprotegido por su padre que se deja deslumbrar por una chica en traje ajustado porque espera encontrar en ella un poco de amor? —La de ojos color cielo dejo salir una nueva risita mientras se deshacía del agarre del contrario para dirigirle una mirada llena de ironía.

—¿De dónde sacas que..? —Una brillante luz verde rodeo a Chat Noir mostrando su verdadera identidad a la azabache y a las personas cercanas a la torre Eiffel.

Adrien Agreste empezó a sentirse acorralado cuando aquellas personas empezaron a formar un círculo alrededor suyo. Su sorpresa fue grande al notar que las personas que lo rodeaban no eran extraños.

—¿El chico modelo pensó que nadie notaria su secreto? —La voz de Ladybug era cada vez más burlona.

—Nadie te quiere por tu verdadera personalidad ¿acaso vez grupos de fans de Chat Noir? ¡Por supuesto que no! Y eso es porque a nadie le importas.

El comentario de la morena se unió a los que acababa de formular Ladybug.

—¿Qué no lo ves? Lo único que te hace tener algo de valor es tu fama y el dinero de tu familia —Chloé se unió rápidamente a la conversación.

—Solo eres un niño mimado sin amigos —La voz venia de Nino.

—Todo lo que se te ha pedido es mantener el nombre de la familia, pero solo lo has ensuciado con tus acciones —Decía Natalie con su usual tono lleno de profesionalismo.

Adrien empezó a caminar hacia atrás cuando tropezó con una persona más.

—Tu madre se fue de nuestras vidas por tu culpa y nunca va a regresar —Giró rápidamente al reconocer aquella voz y no pudo evitar caer de bruces al ver el rostro furioso de su padre.

Las personas que eran importantes para él continuaban atacándolo verbalmente provocándole el llanto. Llevo las manos a su cabeza intentando bloquear el paso de las voces, pero estas solo parecían aumentar su volumen.

Las cosas no eran así, no podían ser así. Sus amigos y su familia no podía decirle nada de eso bajo ningún concepto. "Perdóname bebé y recuerda que no importa que pase, eres lo que más amo en este mundo" el recuerdo de su madre hablándole entre sueños antes de desaparecer fue el golpe de realidad que necesitaba.

Solo es un mal sueño. Cerró los ojos y utilizo todo el autocontrol que tenía sobre él mismo para acotar su propia orden; ¨a la cuenta de tres voy a despertar¨ ignoro tan bien como podía los reclamos de su alrededor mientras contaba para el mismo ¨una... dos... ¡tres!¨.

Su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto cuando abrió los ojos, se levantó encontrándose en un techo y dirigió su vista hacia la calle más cercana notando que las personas del lugar se encontraban dormidas. Necesitaba encontrar a Ladybug.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	14. Chapter 14

La pelea entre Ladybug y la akumatizada había sido mezquina hasta que Chat Noir se hizo presente para proteger a la azabache. Con su presencia el objetivo de la rubia cambio y Ladybug no pudo evitar volverse un espectador.

Era incapaz de moverse a causa del miedo, ignorando que el de antifaz negro la llamaba una y otra vez. Fue entonces que Antibug más ayudada por la suerte que por la poca maestría que tenía en el uso de su gran arma acorralo al rubio, dejándolo indefenso.

La risa triunfal de la villana se dejó oír mientras que se preparaba para terminar con la vida del chico. Levanto el gran cuchillo y lo dejo caer con toda su fuerza contra el gato; fue ahí cuando la voz de la azabache regreso a ella, permitiéndole un grito agudo lleno de temor.

—¡CHAT NOIR!

La de traje moteado se enderezó rápidamente al mismo tiempo que gritaba y estiraba su mano derecha como si con esa acción pudiera rescatar a su compañero. El rubio que estaba a un lado de ella había caído de bruces por la acción repentina de la chica.

—¿L-Ladybug?

El de traje negro no pudo evitar sentirse asombrado al escuchar a la chica decir su nombre en medio del sobresalto y quiso saber si el sueño que había tenido era de algún modo parecido al suyo. Cuando la de ojos color cielo vio a su compañero, se abalanzo sobre él para abrazarlo fuertemente y permitió que su llanto fuera reprimido torpemente contra el pecho del contrario.

A Chat Noir le tomo de imprevisto el abrazo de la azabache, aun así la abrazó como buenamente pudo, intentando reconfortarla.

—Todo está bien mi Lady —Le resultaba raro verla de ese modo, pues la de ojos color cielo solía mostrarse valiente y fuerte; además, no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza que esa situación le parecía sumamente familiar.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la chica se separara bruscamente del de traje negro y secara bruscamente sus lágrimas para que no fueran vistas.

—Tenemos que encontrar a Teratos.

El rubio dejo a un lado la confusión que se podía apreciar en su rostro y con su usual confianza y una sonrisa ladina señalo hacia la torre Eiffel.

—Creo que no será complicado mi Lady.

Cuando la azabache dirigió su vista al monumento de París pudo notar que el polvo dorado que provocaba las pesadillas salía de la punta de esta, como si fuera una especia de aspersor.

Se dirigieron al monumento icónico de París, lograron divisar mientras se acercaban a Teratos parado en el nivel más alto de la estructura disfrutando de su obra. Los héroes se dirigieron a la plancha metálica, donde el akumatizado les daba la espalda.

—Los estaba esperando ¿han venido a darme sus Miraculous? —El primero en hablar fue el villano que pudo verlos recorrer media París para llegar al monumento.

—En tus sueños Teratos —En la mente de Chat Noir estaba muy presente su pesadilla, aun así estaba consciente de que no podía ser presa del pánico, se había obligado a centrarse en la situación mientras buscaba a su compañera y ahora debía hacerlo en la batalla. Confiaba ciegamente que aquella sensación se esfumara cuando la azabache hiciera uso de su Lucky Charm.

Pero la de traje moteado no era tan fuerte o al menos no en ese momento, las escenas de sus pesadillas no la dejaban en paz y aún estaba emocionalmente alterada por lo que había pasado con su compañero en su habitación.

El primero en moverse fue el gato, que utilizó su bastón para darle un buen golpe al enemigo que fácilmente logro esquivarlo. Para Chat Noir la sonrisa permanente del villano solo lograba sacarlo de quicio, reaccionando sin pensar y sin notar que Ladybug parecía no estar consciente de la pelea.

Los golpes impulsivos de Chat Noir solo lograron que el chico cayera contra una de las columnas metálicas que le daban soporte a la estructura, viendo caer hacia el duro y frío concreto su bastón.

—Pensé que estarías acostumbrado a jugar al gato y al ratón —El comentario fue seguido de una risa mientras que Teratos movía su mano derecha teatralmente.

Cuando Ladybug escucho al villano no dudo en lanzar su yo-yo con la idea de atraparlo con el hilo de su arma, sin embargo, el hombre alado fue más rápido y tomo el arma de la heroína que se encontraba sorprendida por los reflejos del contrario.

—Parece que alguien quiere unirse a la fiesta —Ladybug solo pudo sentir como era jalada por su propia arma mientras ella caía bruscamente y perdía el poder sobre el objeto.

—¡Mi Lady!

El rubio se dejó llevar por el enojo e intento taclear al adversario, sin embargo este pone el yo-yo de la azabache en un bolsillo de su túnica y logra hacerle frente al héroe tomando sus manos con la propias, empujándose ahora el uno al otro con la intención de hacer perder el equilibrio al otro.

La de traje moteado tiene miedo de levantar la vista y que sus inquietantes sueños se hagan realidad, viendo una y otra vez cada muerte del felino en su imaginación. Estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que no lograba escuchar cómo su compañero le hablaba insistentemente.

En medio del forcejeo de los varones el yo-yo de la azabache cayó de la túnica del villano y Chat Noir aprovecho para patearlo en dirección a Ladybug, ignorando por completo que Teratos había conseguido dejar al rubio entre él y el límite de la estructura metálica.

—¡Ladybug!

El grito del rubio por fin llego a la aludida, haciendo que levantara levemente su rostro para ver su arma a un metro de ella y después dirigió su mirada a Chat Noir, dándose cuenta de su situación. Un nuevo balde de agua fría fue darse cuenta de la situación, si se mantenía ahí realmente iba a perderlo y no iba a poder cambiar eso.

Se estiro por el piso tomando su arma para aventarla al cielo mientras se incorporaba.

—¡Lucky Charm! —El yo-yo dio vueltas hasta que la chica recibió una soga muy larga con la cual no sabía qué hacer. Observo sus alrededores hasta que supo que hacer con el objeto.

Mientras tanto Chat Noir se quedaba sin espacio para empujar al akumatizado.

—Veamos si los gatos caen de pie —Y sin perder un segundo más empujó al rubio que ahora se encontraba cayendo 300 metros sin poder evitarlo.

Quiso gritar, pero la voz se negó a salir de su garganta e intento mantener la vista en el cielo y no voltear a ver el frío y duro pavimento que cada vez estaba más cerca suyo.

Cerró los ojos, lamentándose por todo lo que no había podido experimentar y mientras mentalmente se recordaba el amor que le tenía a Ladybug sintió como era jalado hacia el cielo desde su cintura.

Uno de los brazos enfundados en rojo le ofrecieron cobijo, mientras que el otro brazo de la fémina se encontraba sosteniendo fuertemente una soga que venía de lo más alto de la torre.

No quiso saber que tan cerca había estado del impacto, pero le basto con ver el rostro completamente pálido de la chica y lo ancha que se veía la estructura desde esa posición para saber que por poco no salía entero em esa batalla.

Ladybug tomo su yo-yo y lo lanzo para que este se amarrara a lo más alto de la estructura, llegando así nuevamente donde se encontraba el akumatizado. Chat Noir no perdió tiempo y tomo la soga de la mano de la chica para rodear a Teratos dejándolo inmóvil.

Con una sonrisa ladina tiro del colguije y se lo aventó a la azabache para que volviera todo a la normalidad. Lo habían logrado.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	15. Chapter 15

El Amuleto Encantado voló por los aires, convirtiéndose en miles de catarinas que volaban en todas direcciones, arreglando los daños causados por Teratos; en el cielo también iba una mariposa blanca, alejándose del bullicio del lugar.

Las mariquitas rodearon a todos los habitantes de París, haciéndolos olvidar las penas causadas por las pesadillas de esa última semana.

Chat Noir se estiro a un lado de la azabache tranquila y perezosamente como si minutos antes no hubiera estado a punto de perder la vida; regalándole una sonrisa ladina muy habitual en él y estirando su puño esperando que ella realizara lo mismo como seña de victoria.

Pero esto último no sucedió, Ladybug dio un paso para atrás y salió de aquel lugar con la ayuda de su yo-yo. Saltando por los techos parisinos mientras que sus aretes dejaban escuchar la primera alarma de cinco, recordándole que quedaba poco tiempo de su transformación.

Siguió corriendo, sintiendo como las lágrimas cubrían su rostro y nublaban su visión, provocando que más de una vez estuviera a punto de caer pero que gracias a su yo-yo lograba mantenerse en el aire al atarlo a alguna chimenea o alguna farola cercana.

¨Él está bien, él está bien, él está bien...¨.

Se repetía una y otra vez intentando calmarse sin mayor éxito, a lo lejos podía escuchar cómo el rubio la llamaba.

—¡Ladybug, espera!

Imaginaba que estaba por darle alcance pues cada vez se escuchaba más cerca suyo, un segundo pitido sonó de sus aretes, alertándola. Y sin saber qué hacer se dejó caer en un callejón e inmediatamente después el chico disfrazado se posó frente a ella, evitándole el poder escapar.

—¿Quieres decirme qué te está pasando?

La pregunta fue brusca, el chico con orejas de gato noto el temblor en el cuerpo de la chica durante la pelea y aquella huida no produjo más que miedo por saber cómo se encontraba. Pero no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al ver como la azabache cubría su rostro para que no la viera llorar.

—¿Mi lady...? —¿De qué se perdió en aquella batalla? ¿Quizás conocía al akumatizado? Nunca imaginó verla tan vulnerable.

La tercera alarma se hizo presente, el rubio estuvo a punto de irse al pensar que lo último que ella quería era que sus identidades fueran descubiertas. No quería dejarla en aquel estado, pero no podía evitar pensar que podría estarla molestando con su presencia; estuvo a punto de moverse cuando la chica que lo hacía suspirar le habló entre sollozos.

—Chat... ya no puedo —Suspiro pesadamente, esperando que con ello logrará realizar al menos una oración —Siempre... siempre es lo mismo. Siempre estas poniéndote en peligro, por mi culpa; porque te lo pido o para protegerme y yo cada vez tengo más miedo de que un día tu... tu...

Chat Noir se acercó a ella y la rodeo entre sus brazos de la forma más dulce que podía, mientras intentaba entender lo que la azabache le había dicho en ese momento ¨¿Esto es por mí?¨

Ladybug escondió su rostro en el pecho de su compañero y correspondió el abrazo de una forma brusca, enterrándole las uñas en la espalda para aferrarse a él, como si con ello pudiera evitar que se esfumara de la misma forma que sucedía en sus pesadillas recientes.

Y es que por alguna razón no podía olvidar sus pesadillas. Él protegiéndola con su cuerpo a pesar de no tener tiempo y perdiendo su transformación al mismo tiempo que un rayo atravesaba su pecho.

Él muriendo al intentar crear una distracción por un descuido en su plan, él cayendo desde la punta de la torre Eiffel y terminando con el golpe duro y seco del cuerpo del chico al chocar contra el pavimento.

Despertando gritando, cayendo de la cama y con lágrimas en sus ojos; preocupando a su familia y amigos por las ojeras que se habían dibujado en su rostro. Negando la razón de sus extraños sueños a cualquiera que le preguntara.

No podía explicar a la gente a su alrededor que soñaba con la muerte de Chat Noir, ni explicar cómo es que le afectaba tanto aquella idea, además de que la razón había sido recién descubierta.

Ella lo quería, a pesar de quejarse de él en más de una ocasión; hasta había pensado en que él sería la causa de sus suspiros si Adrien no existiera y le asustaba lo mucho que aquella idea le parecía menos aterradora y le formaba sonrisas tontas conforme el tiempo transcurría.

Porque mientras se dedicaba a tirar las fotografías del modelo no podía evitar pensar en el rubio de traje negro.

¿Y cómo no quererlo? Si como él solía decir era su caballero en gatuna armadura, respetaba sus deseos sin importar los caprichosos que estos fueran y le había demostrado en más de una ocasión que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida solo por salvar la de ella.

Y ese era el problema, ella no quería ni siquiera imaginar su vida sin la del rubio que en ese momento la abraza y acariciaba su cabello mientras lloraba.

El cuarto pitido se dejó escuchar sin ser percibido por ninguno de los dos, pero el quinto los trajo a la realidad, tensando el cuerpo del chico disfrazado que no sabía cuánto tiempo ha pasado ni cómo debería actuar en ese momento.

—Chat, perdóname por no ser la persona que esperabas —Habló atropelladamente, causando confusión en su compañero quien atribuyo su comentario a la vergüenza de dejarse ver en ese estado.

—Eres purrfecta mi lady, nunca dudes de ello.

La transformación de la chica se acabó y el chico sentía que había defraudado a su compañera al no haber huido a tiempo.

Pero aún podía ser un secreto ¿no? Aún no la había visto, ella tenía el rostro escondido es su pecho y él había descansado su cabeza sobre la de la chica. Él podía cerrar los ojos mientras ella se iba y esperar un tiempo para asegurarse de no verla por un descuido, o bien podrían...

—Chat... no quiero perderte —Los pensamientos del chico se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de la azabache que intentaba decirle todo lo que sentía de una forma coherente —Mi cabeza me ha realizado una mala jugada para que me diera cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero, de lo mucho que te necesito.

La respiración del rubio se detuvo ante lo dicho y sentía cómo su rostro ardía.

—Me da mucho miedo, sentirme tan cercana a ti y necesitarte a pesar de que somos unos desconocidos.

La chica de ojos color cielo sintió como era atraída al cuerpo de su compañero, sintiéndose pequeña en comparación.

—Eso se puede solucionar fácilmente my lady... sólo si tu estas segura de ello.

No podía negarlo, la situación era extraña, sobre todo el cómo se dio; pero tener a la chica de sus sueños diciéndole que era importante para ella y con la posibilidad de por fin ver lo que escondía aquella máscara le encantaba.

Sintió como la azabache movía afirmativamente su cabeza ante la propuesta. La transformación del chico acabo al ya no ser necesaria pero aun así no rompió el contacto con la chica.

—Debo decirte que... me veo fatal —Decía con una pequeña risa, intentando calmar al rubio que continuaba con su cuerpo tenso —No he... no he dormido bien en días y he estado llorando. Yo que tu no me haría muchas ilusiones.

—Yo debo decirte que es imposible que me vea mal, soy purrfecto mi lady —Ambos rieron, más tranquilos ante aquella situación.

Cerraron los ojos mientras se separaban lentamente el uno del otro, no querían romper el contacto, pero necesitaban verse, ver el rostro de la persona que querían y que esperaban que formara una nueva parte en sus vidas. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con una cara sumamente familiar, no pudieron evitar reír.

Él había decidido quedarse con Ladybug a pesar del nudo en la garganta que se produjo al conocer los sentimientos de Marinette y ella aposto por Chat Noir, dejando a un lado los sentimientos que tenía por su amor platónico.

No sabían si era amor, las dudas que habían tenido les provocaba cada vez más respeto ante esa palabra, pero si sentían cosas muy fuertes por la misma persona a pesar de sus distintas personalidades... no creyeron que aquella situación pudiera resultar tan satisfactoria.

FIN

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


End file.
